Mob Wars
by Avatar Eddy
Summary: What happens when a guy who loves Minecraft Mods gets sucked into a world full of his favorite Mods? Action, adventure and romance! Follow Max's adventure through one of the most popular games of all time! Rated M for cursing, gore and maybe a lemon or two.
1. I

**This story came to me because of my crazy friends. I own nothing! If I did, this would be canon.**

**OoooO**

Okay. So what happens when you go to bed, and wake up in a grassy field of a blocky world? Well that was what I was asking myself that very moment. Oh, wait, where are my manors? I'm Eddy; or as most know me, Avatar Eddy. But call me Max. And I am a HUGE fan of Minecraft. Mostly for the Mods. I and my friends have our own server that I fill with the best stuff I can find. And the stuff I use always makes it more entertaining. Mo' Creatures, Biomes a Plenty, and my favorite, Dragon Block C! These Mods add a lot of fun to the game, and I only added the DBC Mod because I'm a major fan of Dragon Ball Z. Anyways, as I was saying, I had woken up in one of the most popular games of all time. What did I do first? Scream. Like a little girl. I don't like adventure, and I've never been one for fighting. But I knew with all that was happening, I'd be having a lot of the two.

My second reaction was asking "Hello?" out loud, trying to see if anyone was around. Hopefully someone friendly "Well" I said "I don't wanna be eaten by zombies, so I better start on a house." I have a habit of talking to myself. So as I looked around, I noticed the sun was in the middle of the sky, leaving me a few hours to make a shelter. Luckily I was on the edge of the field, right near a forest; full of wonderful trees. I found punching it a few times cause all of the wood to fall "Thank the Notch for the Lumberjack Mod." Soon I had enough wood, allowing me to make a shack. But then I thought, 'Why stop there?' and gathered more wood. Before I knew it, a good three hours had passed "Better start on the house" and I did just that. With all the wood I gathered, along with a poor sheep I came across, I had a '12 by 12 by 5' house with wooden door, and some lamb chops. I hadn't made windows of glass, but I had a few holes in it to let light through.

With the last of my wood, I made a crafting table, and finally a wooden sword. Finally the sun set and I climbed into my wool bed. I imagined it would be very itchy; but I was wrong. It was like falling asleep on a cloud! The only down side is; this is Minecraft. Creatures spawn in the night. I could hear skeletons rattling, zombies groaning, and even spiders hissing… wait… spiders? Oh right, almost forgot. I have paralyzing arachnophobia. That's gonna be a problem. I mean seriously! I get freaked out by garden spiders! Sad, I know.

I finally drifted off into dream land. It may be fun to be in a game, but there's a major problem. No other humans. That can be lonely. But I was sure there was one thing I missed. Something important. Meh, I'll remember it tomorrow; so I drifted off into sleep.

OoooO

What happened next was weird. But considering I was sucked into a videogame, it didn't seem as weird at the time. I was standing in a village; but by the size of it, it was more like a town! The houses were made of pure stone, with glass windows and metal doors. The center of the town was a park with pigs and cows roaming around it. It had a number of blacksmiths, librarians, and even doctors. They didn't have black looks. They looked like average people (Minus the blocky bodies); talking, walking around, and a few wearing diamond armor as if they were guards or soldiers. Everything seemed so peaceful, I knew shit was gonna go down. And it did. The clear blue sky turned deep dark purple, and everyone was running and screaming. But the worst part was what was attacking… zombiefied hulks! These zombies were BUFF! Massive torsos and bulky arms. Roaring in a menacing scream that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The guards used obsidian swords and magically powered arrows. I remembered who these hulks were now! Mutant Zombies! It was from a Mutant Mobs Mod I used a long time ago! I had trouble beating just one with full obsidian armor and obsidian sword that was enchanted! There were at least thirty of these zombie body builders; the guards didn't have a chance!

And then things got worse. All thirty mutant zombies roared out, and summoned five zombies each that crawled out of the ground! Things were getting very bad. But just then, several planes flew down and started firing bullets! That was the Airplanes Mod I used for making maps. And after that, TANKS appeared! The Tanks Mod that I used for large scale wars. It was as if every Mod I've ever used was keeping the villagers safe. But then things got bad again. Mutant Creepers appeared! Imagine the creeper head was twice as big, the body was more like a snake neck, and the four legs were like smooth green spider legs. These guys are trouble. They started jumping toward the tanks, and exploded without being destroyed! Come on, how is that even possible?

Luckily one of my favorite Mods was on the villagers' side. They started shooting fireballs at the mutants! The Last Airbender Mod I used for exploring and fighting. Ten guard villagers in full obsidian armor charged massive fireballs, about seven times larger than a normal block. And then my hopes were realized. Their eyes glowed! Yep. Avatar State is bitchen. Their fireballs tripled in size! And finally, they shot their blasts of pure flames at the enemies. If I could feel my lungs, I would probably be sighing in relief. The creatures were gone… wait… Something's wrong… it was quiet. Way too quiet… oh no…

Before the smoke even cleared, I knew what was coming. And if he could take ten Avatar State powered fire blasts with no protection; then this village is surly doomed… I was right.

Herobrine.

There he was, in all his horrifying glory. Dark-ish skin, sea foam blue shirt, dark blue pants, slight beard, and… those soulless, dead, eyes. And in the moment the light faded… I woke up.

OoooO

And I was woken by someone I was VERY happy to see. "Hi! I'm Cupa, Princess of the Creepers! Nice to meet ya"

**OoooO**

**Booya! Chapter one is done! I don't know when I'll be able to get the next up. Collage is a bitch. So review and tell me whatcha think. No flames please.**


	2. II

Cupa was beautiful! Her orange hair cut to her neck, with emerald green eyes, and creamy pail skin. Her clothes consisted of blue jeans with a few holes in them (Sadly not around her ass), a raven black t-shirt, and her trademark Creeper hoodie. She was skinny, but not too skinny, and had B-Cup breasts. But the most beautiful part about her was her smile. When I saw it, it was as if I felt a soft warm blanket encase my heart. Like all the crazy stuff that happened had gone away, and I felt safer than I've ever been. And the best part about it all? She was sitting on me as I just woke up. Either I was killed by Mobs in my sleep and I was in heaven, or this was the best wet dream in the history of perverts. "Hi!" she started "I'm Cupa; Princess of the Creepers. Nice to meet ya!" I didn't know what to say. She was acting like she'd done this before; which was kind of a creepy thought. "Uum… Hi? I'm Max." her grin grew larger "I know who you are. You're the new Prince of the Bijuu." My eyes widened; or as much as they could widen after all the shocking stuff that was happening. Cupa then started asking "So what do Bijuu do? What are their powers? Do you hate cats? I sure hate them."

And then it hit me. The Naruto C Mod! It was my favorite Mod of all time! My friend Snarf always called me 'Prince of all Narutards' to mess with me. She always knew how to mess with me. But right now, a super-hot anime girl (Who happens to be a princess!) thought I was the prince of the most powerful race of monsters in the history of anime. And I possibly was.

Epic Moment Count: 1

"Well" I began "Bijuu don't come in one kind. We have nine versions of us. We use a magic known as Chakra in are abilities, including our most powerful technique. And as for cats. Meh, they get on my nerves some times." She cheered in glee, clapping her hands quickly. "I like you already! Wanna go out and have some fun?" I honestly didn't know what to say. So I said the first thing in my head "Of course!" she finally got off of me, and went to the door "Let's go then." She said in a bubbly kind of way. We walked out of the house I built, and started walking through the forest. For a blocky world, it was a wonderful place for a stroll. I saw birds flying, and even butterflies. The Mo Creatures Mod really helped with the scenery.

Cupa kept smiling the whole way, as if nothing could get her down. We talked a bit, and I learned some stuff about her. She loves cake and anything sweet, her favorite color is green (No shit), and she's very athletic, being able to run four blocks a second and jump eight blocks high. She told me how she lives in a kingdom of Creepers of different colors, and her father is the King Creeper. And she also told me not to get on his bad side. Remember Mutant Creepers? He's one hundred times stronger, and uses the most powerful form of Creeper Magic. "Wait" I stopped her "Creepers have magic?" she rolled her eyes, still not stopping her smile "All Mobs use magic, silly. It's where our powers come from. Take Andr for example; she's Princess of Endermen. Her teleporting comes from Ender Magic; and only Endermen can use it. Well, Andr's more of an Ender-Girl, but you get it. But all magic can be enhanced and increased through training; physical and mental. You must have been sheltered your whole life if ya don't know all that."

And then I remembered; I don't come from this world. But I also remembered I'm a good liar. The only one who can't be tricked is my mom. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled "Well Bijuu's aren't from around here. We come from a land of Ninja." She 'Ooo'd' at this, still smiling. "What's a ninja?" I then did an anime faint "You honestly never heard of a ninja?" she shook her head "Well…" I wasn't sure how to answer, but I came up with something "Ninja's are warriors that usually fight from the shadows. They use stealth to their advantage, and use things such as knives and smoke bombs. They can use Chakra too, but not to the extent of Bijuu's." her eyes widened "Wait, are they NPC's?" her voice sounded amazed and slightly frightened. For the first time since I met her, she was not smiling.

"I guess you could say that." And then she screamed. I couldn't tell if she was happy or afraid "That's so cool!" well that answered my question "NPC's around here can't fight. Well, not very well anyway." I remembered how in Minecraft, NPC's were always attacked by Mobs; never fighting back. "Maybe I could come over to your world someday and fight some Ninja's?" now I was smiling "Sure." She jumped up and down, filled with joy "NPC's have never given me a challenge. Hopefully these guys will do better." I could tell she wanted a challenge. Didn't know how I'd keep this promise.

We kept walking on until we reached the desert, where we found a rather large village. The villagers were square like, but didn't bother us; they only have a few smiles. "Cupa?" I asked "Why is no one running?" she giggled in a cute way "This is a sand village. Mobs are welcome here cause the desert is a Mob paradise. Haven't you ever seen Mobs spawn more in the desert?" I thought about it for a bit, and remembered my friend Snarf telling me that. She always was a major fanatic. She then told me of the different villages. Desert was okay with Mobs, and sometimes worshiped them. Forests and Plains had a fear of Mobs, always attacking them and running away. Snow never gets Mobs, seeing as it's covered in frozen water. We sat down in a bar, where Villagers were laughing and having fun. Even some Mobs were there, partying with them! Skeletons and Creepers danced with villagers while happy music played. It was a wonderful time, and I even danced with Cupa, getting envious stares from some Creepers. And before I knew it, it was sun set "How about we head home?" I asked "We could stay here. There's a hotel." She pointed through a window to a building across the street.

We said goodbye to the ones partying, who were still drinking and dancing, and made our way to the hotel. We got a room in the tall building, and went to it. It was sandstone with a red wool carpet. The bed had a blue blanket, and looked even more comfy than the one I had. Cupa climbed in, still smiling. She was never down, and that was one of the things I liked about her. I climbed in, and was ready for sleep "Goodnight Max. Sweet dreams." Said Cupa before she fell asleep. She seemed so peaceful. I closed my eyes, feeling Cupa's warm body next to me… and then the wall exploded. And the one I saw didn't make me happy.

"The name's Rot. Now get the fuck away from my girl!"

**OoooO**

**Yes! A battle scene is next! This will be fun to write. But don't expect it up too soon. I got a life to live, and collage homework to get done. I do not wanna flunk out! Until next time, this is Avatar Eddy, signing out! Later Haters!**


End file.
